


silly human, surrounded by demons

by sondepoch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Implied Death, Long Drabble, Short, dark themes, dark!AU, kind of, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: Every single book from the human world warned you against them.The lessons were built into the very foundation of your mind, concepts that you should have committed to your heart long before you ever came to the Devildom.Demons lie. Demons sin. Demons kill. And they have no qualms about any of their transgressions.What foolery ever made you think they were different? What ignorance compelled you to believe the utter shit that Diavolo spewed into your ear? What raw stupidity made you think that these manifestations of evil were good?It feels so obvious now—all the signs.And there were so many goddamn signs.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	silly human, surrounded by demons

Every single book from the human world warned you against them.

The lessons were built into the very foundation of your mind, concepts that you should have committed to your heart long before you ever came to the Devildom.

Demons lie. Demons sin. Demons kill. And they have no qualms about any of their transgressions.

What foolery ever made you think they were different? What ignorance compelled you to believe the utter _shit_ that Diavolo spewed into your ear? What raw _stupidity_ made you think that these manifestations of evil were good?

It feels so obvious now—all the signs.

And there were so many goddamn signs.

You should have raised your eyebrows when you learned that RAD was a school. You should have guarded your heart from that very second, because why the fuck would these creatures that have lived thousands of years need to pursue an education for that long? Humans can hardly tolerate two _decades_ of education before taking up a new occupation; millennia is torture.

But when Lucifer spoke about the student exchange program, you nodded along dumbly. Too mesmerized by the grandeur of the hall around you and the beauty of the men in front of you to ever realize how they stared at you like meat, as if you were being slow-cooked to perfection before their very eyes and they were just _waiting_ for the moment when they could eat you.

They even made jokes about it, didn't they?

Beel's unending comments about his hunger, all made while staring straight into your eyes. Asmo's repeated jokes about tasting you, jokes that always felt more anticipating than they did sexual. Mammon's constant refusal to let other demons near you, saying that they would _spoil_ you. Like you were milk and he didn't want you to curdle. Like you were a soul he was waiting to devour, and he didn't want you to get dirty.

Of course, you never picked up on it. You smiled when they smiled and laughed when they laughed, never realizing that their humor was sourced from your utter ignorance.

How blind you were.

It was as if the moment you entered the Devildom, your brain completely shut off.

You never questioned the strangeness of Simeon's demeanor. Barely thought twice about how his outfit was hardly fit for an angel, merely deluded yourself into thinking that the softness of his hair correlated to a softness in his nature. You never realized that he and Luke were the only creatures to stay in their humanoid form. That they never revealed any halos or wings to you. That they emanated the same spirit of darkness as all the demons around you, the only difference being a superficial change in their uniforms and the title "angel" that had been cast upon their shoulders, a lie to delude you into a sense of security.

And it worked.

You felt at home with the demons, and you felt so _safe_ every time you encountered the false angels.

Why, you suppose Luke did the best job of them all.

It's an impressive feat, given that he is the youngest—but now that all the demons you've come to know have transformed into their _true_ forms, you realize that his childlike appearance was nothing more than a trick of magic. That every ounce of hatred he claimed to bear for demons was one meant for _your_ kind. That you had been wholly and utterly deceived by a demon you once named your adopted little brother, the creature no more an angel at heart than he is a sibling to you.

The very thought sends a pang of pain straight to your heart.

A shudder runs of your spine, the instinctive movement only serving to further alert you in your conditions, but no amount of adrenaline can save you now.

You can hardly see. You can hardly hear. You can hardly _feel,_ save for the cold sensation of the iron shackles that hold your body up.

But you can think.

And the more you think, the more obvious it all becomes.

It never struck you as odd that an ancient king of Israel was your classmate. No, you bought into the notion that you were truly at RAD because you were an exchange student, and you _believed_ Diavolo when he said that Solomon was just like you.

A lie.

One among many.

The sorcerer was your only chance to live, your only chance to escape. He was the only man you met who wasn't a demon, who wasn't quietly laughing at your every move, who wasn't waiting to feast on your soul. Solomon was the only out you ever had—and maybe, just maybe, if you had taken the opportunity to befriend him, he might have told you the truth of your situation and helped you leave.

But from the very first day, Lucifer warned you that Solomon was shady. That Solomon was evil. That Solomon would hurt you.

And so put up your defenses against the only person who might have saved you.

But then again, isn't he the man who doomed you in the first place?

A weak sound vibrates in your throat as you attempt to speak, but the magic that binds you is even stronger than the iron around your wrists. Your voice is gone, the equivalent of _nothing_ when faced with such potent magic. The reality of your situation weighs on your shoulder, weighs on your _soul_.

It is the final push you need.

You can practically feel the moment your soul splits, your resolve shattering alongside your heart, the essence of _you_ opening up like a clam to reveal a most beautiful pearl inside.

The sound of laughter, sharp and cruel, rings out from in front of you, and you hear the voice of the only other human in the realm.

"There it is," He drawls, his voice penetrating the magic he's wrapped you in to keep your senses dulled. "Seasoned to _perfection."_

"And so it is." Diavolo's voice echoes inside the small chambers of your foolish, foolish brain." I think this soul might be your best work yet, Solomon."

A pause. Long, but only because Diavolo knows that it tortures you to be unable to move or see, only able to cling to the fragments of what you can hear.

"This is what, Solomon? The seventy-fourth?"

"The seventy-third."

"Very well. I'd choose for you, but this human's soul looks especially...appetizing." If you weren't frozen in place, the tone in Diavolo's voice would make you tremble. "You may select anyone in this room."

And there it is.

The truth you should have seen from the start.

A human soul in exchange for a demon's pledge. A feast for many in exchange for a pact between two. The peak of temptation in exchange for the epitome of strength.

The clues were always there. But you've only pieced them together when it's too late.

You don't need to see to know that Solomon is approaching Lucifer. You don't need to hear to understand the circumstances that have killed you. It is perhaps the first time you don't even need to _think_ to know such an intrinsic truth, that the mage has used you in his quest for power, his quest for control, his quest for strength, a journey which renders lives like yours nothing but casualties along the way.

"Would you like me to remove the magic before you begin your feast?"

"Yes." Immediately, a rush of sensation overcomes your body, the coldness of the air stinging your skin. And then your senses are on fire. "After all, the human soul is so much more _delicious_ when it is in pain."

Your mouth opens the moment Solomon's magic releases you from its bounds. You're ready to beg. To plead. To cry and strip yourself of every ounce of dignity if it means you won't need to bear the agony of having your soul ripped to shreds and eaten by the demons around you.

But the only sound that leaves your mouth is a deafening scream, because they've already begun to devour you.

And you have to ask yourself once more: how dumb can you _possibly_ be?

There is no hope, there is no salvation. There never was and there never will be.

There is only _pain_ as you listen to your screams mingled with Solomon's receding footsteps as he walks away from his freshly-made pact and the demons who remain, little gasps of pleasure rolling off their tongues as they savor the most delicious meal they've had in millennia.

And between the most excruciating pain you've ever felt and the overwhelming sense of betrayal that paints your agony darker, a single mantra echoes in your mind.

You should have known they were lying.

It is your final thought, before pain trumps all else and even your thoughts have been set afire.

You should have known they were lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.5k
> 
> Notes: drabble kinda idk m8 i had inspo but isnpo left and slep now
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.


End file.
